


飞行15小时

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	飞行15小时

在夜幕笼罩的韩国之下，周五晚间八点的首尔灯火连绵，市中心的街道一如既往堵车，嘈杂的街道正在来往了形形色色的人，有兴高采烈商量着去哪喝酒成群结队的，有落寞孤寂刚加班完准备回家的人。 几块最黄金的LED商业屏幕都播报着亚洲五大集团之一消息，作为韩国市价第一的文氏集团，旗下涉猎了 娱乐、金融、电子、新闻业、生活用品… 文氏集团占据韩国30%gdp。  

 

要属国民除了关注文氏集团的经济之外，第二要紧关心的就是下一任指定接班人文星伊的私人生活了，25岁的文星伊是连续三年韩国国民票选出来想嫁的第一Alpha，财阀接班人、哈佛商学院毕业、高智商IQ的她，通过频繁的曝光率也让国民都知道她有一副高贵帅气的外表，冷峻的眼神，银色长发，褐色瞳孔，标准身高，纤细的身材线条贴合着完美定制的最高级正色西装  

 

一辆黑色劳斯莱斯轿车，车牌号为0MB0000驾驶在通往仁川国际机场的道路上，文星伊低着头坐在后座，手里翻览着文氏集团美国分公司账务流水情况，行驶过往的黄色灯光映射的她更加冷艳，与生俱来的气质走到哪都能第一吸引路人的目光。

  “开快些。” 文星伊低头着说道，这是文星伊今天第一句跟司机说的话

“是，小姐。” 司机点头回应，作为私人司机，每天都对文星伊的行程掌握的妥妥当当，准时、及时、按时，不敢丝毫的怠慢，要知道耽误了一个行程的话，那可是自己工资付不起的呀。

 

  金容仙坐在大韩航空空姐休息室，上半身天蓝色制服配上米黄色丝巾，下半身白色紧身包臀裙包裹着完美身材。又是晚间行程，她在等待着21:00首尔飞往纽约这班机，一个星期已经飞行了3趟国际航班的她眼神些许略有疲惫。

“叮” 金容仙急忙抓起手机，看了一眼是KBS的晚间新闻：文氏集团旗下第二间法国分公司成功收购法国品牌xx股票上涨… 把手机丢到一边，眼神略有些失望，从三天前到现在她一直在等着文星伊的一通电话或者一个短信。 （什么嘛，一个解释都没有）。金容仙嘟嘴心里怨气加深  

 

文星伊到达机场T1航站楼，接过司机为她准备好的登机牌 ：“谢谢。”   双层大型飞机，金容仙站在第二层登机门处，她带着商业微笑向贵宾头等舱机客们一个一个地问好：“欢迎登机先生，欢迎登机女士。” “欢迎登……” 金容仙看到她朝思暮想的人出现在她映前，那个人嘴角一抹微笑的注视她，她抑制着内心深处的喜悦，随后断了三秒还是带着标准商业微笑继续说道“机，女士。”

文星伊一边伸手给金容仙调整了一下胸前姓名牌，一边的眼神弯起继续注视着金容仙。 “你好啊，金容仙女士，下次要把自己的名牌别好一点啊，人这么好看，名字也这么好听。”  

三十分钟后，飞机起飞，一驾庞大的巨型鸟类划破了漆黑的夜空，上升消失在云端，巨幅黑色景像又恢复了初始宁静的画面。   平稳后，24:00，机舱内十分安静，乘客侧着身子都睡去了。  

文星伊离开机座，往熟悉的方向走去，去找金容仙。

金容仙吩咐同事去机舱前部和中部照顾其他乘客，一个人坐在机尾的安全凳上，她知道文星伊会过来找她，又不是第一次了，当时文星伊追她的时候经常这么干，什么包下整个飞机，请她当私人飞机乘务员，安排几个人呼叫服务把她同事都支开…

 

  -唰，文星伊突然出现猛地拉着金容仙胳膊把她往厕所推，吓的她差点大叫出来，文星伊抱着金容仙站在拥小的厕所里，文星伊背后的手把门反手一锁。  

文星伊抱这金容仙，低头用手温柔的抚摸着她精美漂亮的脸，她此时的眼神柔情似水，她知道她的世界里在碰到金容仙之后只有两种人，金容仙和其他人；她为人处事的模样和对人的态度也只有两种，金容仙和其他人。  

“别气了…”  

“我没气，谁敢生你文星伊的气………”金容仙面无表情地说道

“那秘书我已经把她解雇了，我也不知道她怎么有的我私人号码。” 文星伊直接插话进入主题，她不喜欢浪费时间，不允许自己爱的女人对自己冰冷   金容仙其实早就原谅她了，她爱这个全韩国最优秀的人，爱到骨子里那种，然而她的性格也不是轻易低头那种人…

  “哦”  

文星伊看着穿着制服红唇浓妆的金容仙，她最喜欢她这幅模样了，alpha用右手食指抬住omega的下巴，左手突然摸上omega的臀部，眼神中带着挑衅地提到：“你知道我为什么来。”  

“哦” 

omega放任alpha的行为，还是不改假装生气的口气，望了一眼她的眼睛，随后盯着alpha的嘴唇看。

 

  “你个妖精”  文星伊抬起右手扣住金容仙的头，转身把她压在门上，不让她有空逃脱，嘴唇贴在一起，火热的拥吻。 金容仙怎么能示弱，她比文星伊更加不甘示弱的吻着对方，舌头伸到对方的口中彼此缠绕着，粗喘的气息渐渐加快，古龙水味与蔷薇花味的信息素同时飙升泄开，她们都不再抑制自己的信息素、抑制对彼此的想念。

  Omega别开了头 妖娆妩媚地看着Alpha，问道 “这几天为什么不来找我，找谁玩呢？嗯？”

  “我这不是来了吗”  

说完Alpha迫不及待继续吻着面前这个女人，双手用力扣住omega的双手举过头顶上，腰间发力把她继续抵在门上，激热的吻，omega过于火辣的眼神更迫使三天没亲密过的alpha下体渐渐有了反应，西装裤凸起的部位一上一下摩擦着omega双腿中间，omega感受到越来越变坚挺的肉棒，下半身一股暖流涌出穴口，抑制贴这东西，碰上这种顶尖优质alpha的赤裸挑衅怎么能管用呢。  

Omega 咬了alpha下嘴唇，像只不听话的兔子， ————“嘶”， alpha皱了皱眉头倒吸入冷空气一口 Omega钻了这个空子挣脱出右手抚摸住alpha凸起的肉棒，调皮地转着圈揉动着，枪已经安耐不住想暴露在空气中透透气，越来越涨大。文星伊略微侧过头表示着接受不来这种挑衅，她憋的越来越难受，她才是alpha啊！

Omega 还是咽不下这口气，三天一个音讯都没有，谁知道她干嘛去了呢，明明知道我生气了。她心里暗自闷闷的想着，决定给alpha一点小惩罚。 Omega 缓缓地蹲下去，指尖如蜻蜓一般点水一路触碰着alpha上身慢慢到了腰间，包臀裙太紧了，所幸跪在地上边摸着跨间那杆枪边解开了alpha的皮带，滚烫的硬棒从内裤中弹出，Omega用脸颊触碰着它，感受这个宝贝的温度。

  Alpha握着枪在Omega脸上甩了甩，眼神指示自己的Omega下一步应该怎么做，Omega又用了那该死的火热眼神抬头回应着alpha。 Omega接替了那只手，握住肉棒，实际上她不能完全握住，食指和大拇指中间留了空隙，因为太大了，她上下撸动了几下，送入自己口中，她私心想完全舔舐它，舌头转着圈的滑着粉色菇状前端，随后包含舔了整根，一处不落。最敏感的顶端神经上升充斥了alpha的大脑。Omega看着alpha无比享受的神情，她知道报复的小机会来了，她张开齿贝，刮了一下那个粉色前段，喉咙间发出了引火轻笑的声音。

文星伊彻底怒了，抑制着自己低音炮：“金容仙！！？”  她本以为她还真的随了自己的指令，高傲的她不允许自己再这样被动。  

Alpha把Omega大力从膝前拉起，从侧面拉开她的裙子，愤力抱着Omega迫使她整个身子坐在洗手台上，她掰开Omega双腿，，她动弹不得，只能将黑色高跟鞋踩在马桶盖上，alpha站在Omega分开两腿之间，肉色丝袜下包裹着黑色蕾丝内裤，alpha的手敷上那片汪洋，中指在穴口打转，她摸着肿热的小花蕾“真湿啊你，这都忍的住”，“跟你有什么关系”，到了这个地步，Omega还不认输在傲娇中，那可怪不得alpha了。  

Alpha粗暴撕开肉色丝袜，褪下Omega内裤，Omega知道自己惹怒了这只小狼狗，与其说是不小心，倒不如说是故意激怒了她，正好当作给自己的补偿，她不阻拦，不想再耽搁喂饱有点寂寞想被充斥填满的下体。   Omega的花穴实在太紧了，alpha敏感的肉棒插在她褶皱紧绷的花穴里，一波波强力的酥麻快感如潮水般涌来，尽管蜜液十分酥痒，alpha抽插的越来越快速，抽插的也越来越舒服。金容仙双手勾着文星伊的脖子贴着她耳朵发出低声yin叫，温暖的气息拍打在耳道里，溺死在这突如其来的温柔里。

“啊……嗯……哈…啊…啊”

“啪啪啪啪” 在浓郁的alpha信息素包围下，Omega已经脑子逐渐失去意识，只能在本能的动作下，顺着alpha的动作一个劲地配合抽插 “嗯…快点……你真垃圾文星伊…” “你再说一遍” 文星伊激动地说道， 一下又一下贯穿她的花穴，换了种方式，两浅一深的插动这种技术第一次展现给金容仙让她享受。镜子里的金容仙瞻首后仰，紧绷的身体逐渐向上弓起，快感越来越强烈，又有不断的热流涌出她身体。镜子里的alpha专注卖力，律动的cao着她身下的人，那根棒子在洞里快速抽插不停。

“我不敢了宝贝，我错了…啊…啊…哈…嗯嗯…”

夹住自己肉棒的花穴越来越紧，肌肉仿佛在啃咬肉棒，原本盘的整整齐齐的头发被凌乱打散，几缕浅黄色发丝黏贴在金容仙满是汗水的脸颊上，她媚眼如丝，吐着急促的热气。快感越来越强烈越发膨胀，有喷射的欲望，但是alpha并不打算绕过玩火的Omega，谁让她犯错了呢。

“太深了…星啊…不行了” Alpha觉得omega快承受不住自己的抽插了，不仅没有放慢动作。反而速度越来越快，插她越来越狠。

“星啊，我错了，嗯…啊……”

“啊，啊~啊……”

“嗯…啊……啊啊……嗯…”

“我快到了…哈嗯…啊…”

omega的双手揪着alpha的领带，脸贴在脖子上，温暖的热流呼在alpha脖子上。  

此刻飞机颠簸了一下，alpha忍不住了，最后狠狠的深插了几下，低声粗吼，深插在omega紧致的花蕊里的肉棒喷射了好几顾白浊热液，持续冲刷着她敏感的花心，揪着领带的手往自己胸前拉了拉，想让彼此靠的更近些，她们一起高潮了，她又被她的Alpha再次标记，相拥抖动着身体。  

等白色液体流出蜜道，Alpha抽了几张卫生纸，细心轻轻地给omega擦拭爱液，omega帮alpha也擦拭着，帮她穿上裤子，保护好那个宝贝，只属于她的那个宝贝。整理完衣物后，金容仙对着取下头绳和卡子准备整理头发，散落的浅色头发，还未散去的蔷薇信息素再次扰乱了文星伊的心脾，捏了一下金容仙的腰：“你个妖精”，金容仙用手拂去文星伊衬衫上那根浅色头发，簇拥着她说：“那也只是你的妖精。” 邪魅一笑  

 

文星伊低头先走出了厕所，看了看周围熟睡的人们，像进去之前一样，都是熟睡的呼吸声，轻咳了一声离开了。

  十二个小时后  

文星伊第一个下机，往站在门舱前的金容仙手里偷偷塞了张便签纸条。

“谢谢，再见，欢迎下次再次乘坐大韩航空” 金容仙带着标准微笑点头目送文星伊离开。

等全部头等舱乘客离开后，飞机团队一行人拖着行李箱坐在机场摆渡车上，金容仙走在最后，靠在扶手上，打开便签纸，几行花体英文在上面写道：  

 

//Someone will pick you up after landing, come to New York Hotel room 1222. // Love U Sun.    MB.  


End file.
